Reunited with a twist
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: 10-shooting-5-star-91's story. AH- Bella and Edward were together. Then the Cullen's leave, leaving behind Bella and something else they didn't realise. However, when they return they found out something that will turn teir world upside down *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I woke up remembering the same thing. I had, had a nightmare last night it was always the same one.

_**I was standing in a field, it was the beginning of spring, and blossoms were forming on the trees. I stood and stared at my boyfriend. Edward was my very own night in shining armor. He would always be there to look out for me. But that was what I thought anyway. The dream continued. Edward was apologizing for something. "I'm sorry Bella, I can't do this." His voice was low and sounded broken. My eyes were wide and filling with tears. He carried on "I'm leaving Forks tomorrow with my family". Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I don't know when I will return, but I will someday"**_

That's where it ends, it always stops in the same manner. It was just over 5 years ago that the Cullen's left. I hadn't heard from any of them for those long and painful years. I had something to tell Edward, something extremely important, but I couldn't get in touch with him I didn't have his number. What neither of us knew then was that I was pregnant when he left. I don't believe in abortions so kept the baby. Edward has a 4-year-old son named Samuel.

I lived with Sam and my father Charlie. Charlie wasn't crazy at the thought of me being a parent so young but most of his anger was towards Edward. He hated the fact that Edward had left me when I was pregnant and also that he hadn't left any contact numbers. After he was born Charlie realized that I needed the support and so has helped me hugely these past years.

I sat up and looked across the room to where my beautiful baby boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sam has Edward's face and my color hair; he also has Edwards green eyes. He was the cutest baby you would ever come across. I looked at my clock, which read 6:47. I got showered and dressed into my work clothes before picking out Sam's clothes. I worked part time as a chemist. The pay wasn't great but it helped. I leaned over Sam and picked him up under his arms. "Wakey wakey sleepy head". His gorgeous green eyes gradually opened and as he spotted me he made a big smile. I changed him into a pair of blue jeans and a "fireman Sam" T-shirt.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Charlie sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating a slice of toast. "Morning Bells, hello Sam". I placed him in his plastic chair and selected a strawberry yogurt from the fridge. He shoved the spoon into his mouth and then took the spoon out to show me it was clean. "Huh, did you eat all that up?" He nodded and another huge grin appeared.

"I see your working today then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I know it's your day off but would you mind looking after this little devil? It would save money not having to pay for a nanny?". I knew Charlie would agree but I still felt mean leaving him with the Sam for a day.

"Of course I will, don't ever hesitate to ask". He patted me on my shoulder and walked over to Sam. "Its just going to be you and Grandpa today champ" Charlie tickled his tummy, Sam chuckled when he was tickled. There was nothing better then that sound.

"Well I better be off. Bye Bye Sam, you be good for Grandpa today okay. I'll be back home later" I kissed his forehead and gave him a hug.

"Bye Momma, " Sam could say simple words, but preferred just to laugh.

"Cya Dad,"

"Bye Bella, enjoy!" I headed towards my rusty red truck that still worked after 6 years of having it. The traffic was quite quiet this morning so got to work in plenty of time. Colleen, who I work with, was chatting to our boss about something when I walked in.

"Did you hear it Bella? New people have moved to Forks, I don't know who it is though." Only in a place this small would gossip start when people came. I wonder who this new family is? Oh well I will learn soon enough no doubt.

The day went on. I had people asking for a medicine that the chemist had prescribed for them. Others asking for cough medicine and one lady came in and asked if we sell music. I felt sorry for old people like that lady, they become delirious and get the shops mixed up.

I was staking the shelved behind me when I heard the ringing of a bell indicating that someone had entered. I had my back to them and so couldn't see who it was.

"Excuse me, I was wondering whether you could get me some headache tablets." I knew that voice; I would know that voice from anywhere. I hesitantly turned around and standing facing me was Edward. His eyes widened when he saw who he was looking at. I was sure mine did and that my mouth fell open. All I thought at that moment was Sam, would I, should I tell Edward about his son? I can't really keep something like that away from him?

'B-Bella?" I knew that Edward was just as nervous to speak as I was.

"Hey, Edward, how are you?"

"I'm okay, yourself?" I desperately wanted to tell him about Sam but I knew that now wasn't the time. Oh what am I thinking I going to have to spill the beans.

"Well...can you wait five minutes until I shut up the shop. I have to tell you something."

"Ok" He sounded nervous, he should be.

I locked the door, and grabbed my bag. I would be late returning so rang Charlie to tell him.

"Hey Dad, just to say that I will be home later than usual today." Edward had appeared next to me, I tried not to let him hear anything to do with Sam.

"Oh, ok Bells, What has you delayed?"

"Well...Edward just arrived."

"Oh, you be careful Bella, I'm guessing you need to explain something?"

"I will, and yes, I'm going to try, I cant keep it in any longer" I looked at Edwards expression, he looked shocked. I dropped my phone into my bag and waved my hand, suggesting that Edward should follow me.

"So, what has you back here?" I asked, I had to start the conversation off before I just told him.

"Carlisle got a bigger offer at the hospital and everyone was dying to come back, could you please tell me what's wrong? I'm getting anxious."

I took a deep breath, "Fine...five years ago…when you...left." I paused. "There was something neither of us had realized". I saw Edward was scared of the answer, so was I. "I was...pregnant Edward," Edward took in a deep breath. There was a small wooden park bench a few yards away. Edward sat down and put his hands over his head.

"I'm...sorry" I hesitantly put my hands on his back. He turned to look at me.

"Why are you the sorry one. I was the one that left. Did you...keep it?"

What did he want to answer to be? I was praying that he wanted the answer to be a yes!

"Yes. Edward, you have a four year old son named Sam." I noticed a change in his expression, was it a smile?

"Does he…look like me?"

"Yes, he's gorgeous, he has your face and green eyes, and my hair...Here I've got a photo" I handed Edward the photo I kept in my purse. Happiness filled his eyes. "Can I ...can I keep this?"

"Certainly, I have the real thing at home."

"My family would love to meet him"

"Well...why don't I go home, get him washed and I'll bring him over...you're at the same house right?"

"Yeah, and thank you Bella, I'm sorry I haven't been around to help."

"Don't apologize, you didn't know."

I arrived home and noticed Sam waving out the window. Charlie was keeping him upright and had a sympathetic look on his face. I entered and was handed my little boy.

"Sam, were going on a trip" I told him, he understood that we were going somewhere.

"Bella, are you going to...?"

"Yeah, Dad, they have to meet him."

"Sam, where going to see your Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I arrived home without the pills. My head was jumbled up with stuff. I had a son. I felt horrible for leaving my Bella all these years having to bring up a child.

As I walked into the house with the photo of Sam clutched in my hand. My sister Alice was sitting watching T.V; she heard me enter and turned to face me.

"Edward, what's wrong? You look...well you look shocked!" She got off the sofa and walked towards me.

"I have something very important to tell you all, you won't believe it." I called the names of my family and waited for them to come.

My brother Emmett was the last to appear, holding hands with his wife Rosalie. I stood up and faced my confused family.

"I went to the chemists today to get pills for my head and I came across someone". They all knew who it was, it was obvious." Bella, had something to tell me…in a few minutes you shall meet someone very important in out lives." Jasper interrupted me.

"We've all meet Bella before Edward!" I hate it when they don't let me finish.

"No it's not Bella, well it is but someone will be with her." Esme knew what was coming next, being a mother she would know what was waiting.

"Edward...is it...?"

"Yes, Esme...everyone, Bella was pregnant when we left" I watched their expression change from confusion to shock to happiness. "I have a son, he's four years old and is called Sam." Alice leapt up from her seat and screamed. "EEEEEEEKKKKK, this is sooooo exciting, I have nephew ". "Have you got a picture or do I have to hold onto the suspense until they arrive?" I handed her the photo Bella gave me. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK, he's adorable and looks so much like you "

I didn't have to wait long until Bella's truck was parked outside; I saw the silhouette of a boy on the window.

**BPOV**

I drove up the driveway of the Cullen Mansion. I hadn't been here in so long; I got shivers up my spine. Sam was looking out of the window and staring at the large house.

"Okay Sam, where here now."

"Daddy house"

"Yes, this is your daddy's house," I stepped out and spotted Edward peering through the window. Sam was waiting with his arms open wanting me to pick him up. I put him around my side and walked up to the door. I didn't wait long until Alice opened the door and screamed.

"Bella! OH MY GOODNESS he's adorable, hello Sam" Sam was a little scared by the way Alice was speaking so he hid his face in my arm.

"Sam, this is your Auntie Alice, Daddy's sister, you going to wave Sam, like a good boy."

"Hello" He wobbled his chubby little hand. I noticed Edward standing on the doorstep. He was staring at Sam; his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Sam, do you want to see Daddy?'

"Yea, yea, Daddy!"

"Right, well he's the one standing by the door," I pointed to Edward. Sam struggled in my arms. I put him down and he walked off in the direction of Edward.

**EsPOV**

Carlisle and I stood watching Edward meet his son. Sam waddled over to Edward; he had his arms open out wide to indicate a hug. Watching this made my heart sing. Over the years away from Forks Edward had been so miserable, it hurt me to watch him. But now he couldn't be happier, and neither could we. I was a grandma that thought scared me though.

"Come on dear, we should meet our grandson" Carlisle led me out the door. Bella was standing with Alice, they were smiling and laughing. Edward was kneeling down with Sam balancing on his knee. It was a perfect picture.

"Sam" Bella spoke up." This is your Grandma and Grandpa" She pointed to Carlisle and I. Edward led Sam over to us. I picked him up and watched as Sam took in he two new people in his life. I would love to know what he was thinking.

"Hello Sam, it lovely to meet you" I patted his head.

"Hello," Sam leaned forward and gave me a hug, I accepted without any hesitation. I handed him over to Carlisle and walked towards Bella. "Bella, I'm so happy to see you again. I'm sorry we left, how have you been?"

"Well it's been hard, but Charlie helped me through the rough parts."

"He's adorable Bella, you must be so proud of him"

"I am, he's my Little Rock, I can't picture my life without him now".

Sam was introduced to the rest of the family, Emmett had made him laugh by picking him up and dangling him by his ankles. Bella wasn't pleased. I assured her he was fine. The time soon came for Bella and little Sam to leave, it was getting late. They walked hand in hand down the steps. Sam turned around and did another wobbly wave.

"Bye bye," He tugged on Bella's hand.

"Momma, can I hug Daddy?" I couldn't believe young Edward was a dad.

"Yes, but quickly" Sam turned and waddled towards Edward, he knelt down and gave Sam a tight hug.

"You be good, okay, ill see you soon"

"I will, bye Daddy" Edward kissed Sam on the forehead. Another perfect picture painted in my head.

**BPOV**

Seeing the Cullens again was great. It was a little awkward around Edward because of what happened but we had to meet up and talk because of Sam. I loved the relationship that had formed between them.

I strapped Sam into his car seat and was about to climb in when Edward called my name.

"Bella, hold up!" I turned my head to face him.

"Well. I was wondering...maybe when Sam is at nursery or…whatever...we could meet up and talk?" Did I want to talk? what I went through was awful, I really wanted to trust Edward, for Sam's sake, but did I ?

"I don't know Edward, ill see," I hated the thought of hurting his feelings but I couldn't forget everything that had happened.

"Okay, I understand. Bye Sam, be good for your mummy"

"Bye Daddy".

I shut the door and drove away. I still loved Edward, but did I love him the same way I did before it all went wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Today is a Saturday, the best day, no work, and no nursery. I get to spend the day with my favorite person. I woke to Sam clambering on my side.

"Mummy, Thomas! Thomas!." Every Saturday, Sam would watch "Thomas the tank engine" whilst eating his breakfast. He would sit in his blue 'power ranger' pajamas, with a small bowl of cereal and a little cup of milk.

"Mummy, Percy the gween engine"

"Yes. Well done," the doorbell ringing interrupted me. I walked over to the door, and standing there, in a god like pose, was Edward.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Oh no Edward, I was just getting Sam his breakfast, do you want to come in?" I stood with my hand facing inside, signaling that he's welcome.

"I thought maybe we could have a little talk?" He seemed eager.

"Yeah...I guess...On Saturdays I usually take Sam to the park, to feed the ducks, if its nice weather...you could come too?"

"Thanks, I would love to" He smiled my favorite crooked grin and entered the house

"Look who's come to see you Sam!" Sam hesitantly turned around, not wanting to miss any of his programs, but as soon as he saw Edward it seemed as though his program wasn't even on. He stood up and ran towards Edward. Edward picked Sam up and flung him into a tight hug, well tight enough. At that moment I heard the floorboards of the stairs creek. Great, Charlie is going to love to see who's down here.

"Morning Bella! someone's hap-py". Charlie paused as he saw Edward.

"Good morning Charlie, I do hope I didn't wake you?" Edward spoke in his usual polite manner.

"What are you doing in my house? your not welcome anymore!"

"Dad! He came to see Sam, I let him in." I tried to reason with him but Charlie wasn't in the mood to be nice to Edward.

"You have no right being here. Of course I'm not stopping you from seeing Sam, but it doesn't have to be here. After everything you did" I saw Sam look from Edward to Charlie and back again, he was obviously confused. He turned to me and said.

"Mummy, why is grandpa angry with Daddy?" A simple question for a four year old to ask but not a simple question to answer to a four year old.

"Its because your daddy is a bar-"

"DAD! that is unnecessary" Charlie sighed and waked off.

"Edward, why don't you take Sam through to the living room and play with him whilst I go up and get ready" Edward nodded and turned to walk to the living room.

**EPOV**

"Ok Sam, what would you like to play with?" I noticed there were only a few toys. Some building blocks, a music game where you press different buttons, which make different sounds, a bundle of cars and a train track with four differently, colored trains.

"The cars, will you play with me Daddy?"

"Certainly. Shall we make ramps with books and the cars can roll down them?" His eyes widened at that idea, I leaned over and picked some hard-back books from the shelf and leaned them against my knee, making the perfect car ramp. "Ok then, roll them down" Sam put an orange car at the top of the book and with a little push from his finger, it went rolling down and didn't stop until it hit his leg. A chuckle came from him. How did I manage going five years without this? His little laugh was so heart warming.

We used six different cars until it was time to stop. Bella was standing in the doorway with Sam's clothes in one hand.

"Right, I'm sorry its time for you to get changed Sammy. You can play again later."

I watched Bella change Sam, she would tickle his bear tummy and his chuckle could be heard again. Bella made such a good Mum. I felt bad about leaving her. I always had but having to look after Sam for all that time must have been so difficult.

Bella strapped Sam into his pushchair and we walked out the house. "We will go to the park a few minutes away, Sam likes to through bread at the ducks you see."

"That's fine with me" I answered.

We came across a small park; there was a set of swings, a slide, a sandpit and some seesaws. In the corner was a large duck pond with about half a dozen ducks paddling around. What a perfect place to play.

I picked Sam up and had his back to my chest. He would shove is small hand into the back of bread and pull out a handful. Then he would through it aimlessly into the water and would clap as the ducks fought over the pieces. Bella laughed at his reaction. I hadn't heard her laugh in so long. I missed it.

"Mummy, can I play in the sand?" It was odd hearing Bella referred to as 'mummy', it was also very odd being called 'daddy'.

"Sure thing, Edward, do you want to take him over to the sand pit?" I nodded and headed in the direction of the sand. I noticed Bella sit on a picnic bench; this would be my time to talk to her.

**BPOV**

I knew Edward wanted to talk to me so I chose to sit on a bench, I was nervous over what the conversation will hold. Edward put Sam in the sandpit and turned to walk towards me.

"I need to talk to you Bella"

"Yeah I know. We probably have about 15 minutes" He sat next to me and started talking.

"I'm really sorry I left you, you don't know how awful I feel. Especially since you had to raise Sam on your own. You should have called, I would have dropped everything to come over" Was he serious? How could I have called if he didn't leave a number?

"I had no way of contacting you, you left no numbers or addresses. I really needed you during the pregnancy but you weren't there, If you hadn't have come back you would have never known about Sam." I saw Edward put his hand over his eyes, I didn't mean to upset him, but the truth hurts sometimes. "Why did you not ring? Or write? or anything?. You just left and I didn't hear from you until a few days ago." He slowly moved his hand away.

"I really wanted to...but...I couldn't...I was...busy"

"What? you mean you were so busy you didn't have five spare minutes in the day to phone me?" I was getting angry now. I looked over in Sam's direction and saw him pick the sand up and sieve it through his fingers. "Did you know I have had nightmares since the day you left? Every night I would have the same one, you were telling me you had to go and that you didn't know when you were returning. I woke up crying once." Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. I didn't want to say it but I had to.

"I'm horrible" He started to say. "I'm truly sorry for what I've done, I can't explain why I never got in contact, it's difficult." I didn't want to hear anymore, I stood up and started walking over to Sam.

"Bella wait!" Edward grabbed hold of my elbow.

"Look Edward, I know you wouldn't have spoken to me if it weren't for Sam, I know you don't love me anymore. So you can see Sam, but when I'm at work." He looked confused.

"I love you Bella, I haven't stopped loving you since the day I met you. I've been driving my family crazy with me mopping around all the time. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well you left me, then you never got in contact for 5 years, I think its hard to believe you love me after all that".

"Mummy, can I go home now? I'm tired" Thank you Sam, it was getting too much to handle.

"Sure thing Sammy, You say goodbye to Daddy and that you will see him soon" I looked at Edward, he looked very upset.

"Bye Daddy, we play cars soon". I strapped Sam into his pushchair and turned to face Edward. "You can see him tomorrow, I have to work so you'll have him for the day, I really want to know what made you so busy though, so if you plan on telling me then please do." And with that I walked of.


	4. the talk

**EPOV**

Bella's red truck pulled up in front of my house at 9:00. I had the privilege to look after Sam for the day. I felt so excited. Bella carried him on her hip with a bag of his toys in one hand. I had the door open before they had even reached the first step.

"DADDY!" Sam looked like a kid on Christmas morning when he saw me. I probably did too.

"Hello Sam, Bella" I nodded towards both of them.

"I finish work at three so ill be over at about half past" Is it selfish of me to want more time?

"That's fine Bella, take your time" I really meant it. Bella passed Sam over to me, his arms were stretched out to meet mine.

"You be a good boy Sammy, I don't want to hear that you've been naughty okay?" Like Sam could be naughty. Bella kissed him on the head and turned to her truck.

"Bye momma, me and Daddy will play cars" He wobbled his hand and didn't stop until the truck was nowhere to be seen. We headed inside where an excited Alice was waiting. She was jumping up and down with her arms waving all over the place, she was indicating that she wanted a hug. Sam didn't hesitate in giving Alice a hug, even though she did look scary to a four-year-old.

"Auntie Alice will you play cars too? "He leaned his head to one side.

"I might do, or we can go shopping?" She was hinting towards that.

"Alice, he's a boy and is only four, he wouldn't want to go shopping" I took Sam back and Alice crossed her arms and pouted like a spoiled child.

"Huh! That is so stereotypical Edward. Not only girls like to shop. Also people learn to love things at a young age".

"Daddy, I don't want to go shopping want to play cars with books" I couldn't hold back my laugh, neither could Emmett who came downstairs just at the right moment.

"Oh Alice, you been dumped bad girl!" Alice stomped her foot and headed up the stairs. We all started laughing, even Sam though he didn't understand the joke.

After millions of car games, kids never tire, Esme called Sam through for some lunch. She had made ham sandwiches that were cut into 4 even triangles. All that remained of them after ten minutes were the crusts.

"Come on Sam, eat the crusts" Esme picked up on the crusts and held it out to Sam.

"Mummy said I don't have to eat my crusts" Was I meant to believe him? The way he said it made me think he was lying but Esme wasn't giving up. "You know if you don't eat your crusts then you won't get curly hair. At least have two of them." Sam gave in and shoved two into his mouth. His mouth looked like a hamster's. Full of food.

"After lunch I always get to watch Thomas. Can I watch Thomas please?" I didn't see any harm in that.

"OK, did Bella, I mean Mummy pack it in your bag?" He nodded and ran over to the bag, he rummaged around and found his 'Thomas_ the Tank Engine_' Video. I put it on and pressed play. Sam sat on a cushion, his eyes the size of Ping-Pong balls. Emmett made me jump when appearing behind me.

"So dude, you snogged Bella yet?" I turned and slapped him, he made a cheeky grin and laughed.

"That's not even funny Emmett. I've been trying to make her understand but she won't listen." He put his arms around my shoulders. Oh no, its going to be a I've had experience, listen to me' talk.

"All you have to do is explain the reason for not getting a hold of her. I've had girls do this to me ALL the time, you're listening to an expert here" How did I know he was going to say that. I gave him an evil stare and he backed away. All I had to do was think about what I was going to say to Bella.

Three soon came and it wasn't long before Bella was at the door, probably wanting to get away quickly. Sam ran into her arms and gave her an almighty hug.

"Bella, I was wondering whether I could talk to you? Sam can stay here" She thought then finally said

"Go on then, you did need to explain something to me."

"Exactly, Emmett will you look after Sam for a second?" I hope Bella didn't mind, seeing as the last time he was with Sam he swung him by his ankles.

"No problemo, brotherino. You and Bella have fun" He gave me a 'you know what I mean" look, I sighed and led Bella outside. This was going to be fun. Not.

We reached a small clearing near my house and Bella started talking.

"Ok, tell me Edward why you couldn't communicate for five years" This was going to sound stupid but its the truth, I hope she believes me.

"Well...every year something else happened and so I couldn't get in touch with you...in the first year I was on the Lou / WC / lavatory / ladies room / plastic poo bowls. Whatever you like to call it." I could see she didn't believe me, I carried on. "The second year I was eating a mango for breakfast. It was such a big mango that it took me 52 weeks to eat." She didn't understand." the third year...the elephant sat chatting up Ronald who needed a good quickie fast. The worms weed in Ronald's shoe because compost grows downwards. Flies fly into velocity sandwiches, tuna ninja, long- johns and lovely love".

"Edward, are you completely insane?!. I'm not staying here to listen to this rubbish. Please tell me the proper reason." I could tell Bella was getting angry, but it was the truth.

"This is the 4th and 5th reason, believe me please they are the truth. The 4th reason is... There are two types of non-vertical assays, therefore I was neither horizontal or vertical, so I could not work out the degree of the numerator thus resulting in no communication between two humanoids for a vast amount of weeks. The 5th reason is a soft mint got lodged in my windpipe (please select correct answer) and I had a extreme lack of breath due to compression of my ear-lobes. Thus I had an asthma attack resulting in my deepest silence per annum." Bella looked at me with a confused look, she obviously thought I was completely off my head.

"You've changed Edward, your not the same person I used to know and love" She turned to walk home, but I caught her by the arm before she could go any further.

"I know you don't believe me, but I do love you, I'm sorry I didn't get touch, it was stupid of me, but you never left my mind, I love you more than the moon and the sun. It hurt to think about you and not be there to hold you when you cried. Or when you needed a shoulder to cry on." She looked at me. It was a while before she spoke again.

"I love you too Edward, I've always been thinking about you, I love you as much as I love Sam. Indefinitely." The emotions that ran through me as she said that, she loved me, she didn't hate me were almost crippling. I let go of her arm and stepped forward. We stared into each other's eyes and then it happened. She moved her head closer to mine and I pressed my lips against hers.

**BPOV**

Edward stepped closer to me and it didn't take long until my lips were against his. I know this sounds silly, but I hadn't kissed anyone in the time that Edward had left. It just didn't feel right. I hadn't even dated for two reasons. One, because I didn't have the time and second, because I knew there was no one else for me. I had never loved anyone else, and now the feelings that ran through me, happiness, shock, and strangely sadness, I was sad because through out all these years I had lead myself to believe that he didn't love me but I was very wrong.

My lips started to move in sync with Edwards, if I hadn't stopped then I would have fainted because of the lack of air. When I pulled away, he kept his arms around my waist.

"Believe me now?" He asked in a mocking tone, he produced my favorite crooked smile.

"What?, believe that you what?" He laughed at my reaction, it was clear to say that it was an obvious question.

"Do you believe me that I love you now?" He chuckled.

"No, I think you were only kidding" I said sarcastically. He leaned down and kissed me gently, how did I live without this?

"What will Charlie say about this?"

"I couldn't give a crap what he thinks, its my life, your Sam's dad," I said matter-of-factly.

"But...I...I...left you distraught." Edward covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head.

"Edward...listen." I tugged at his hand until he finally admitted defeat. "I don't care what Charlie thinks...yes you did hurt me...but that's in the past...we can look to the future now" I stared into his sink-into green eyes. Edward finally nodded, slowly but surely.

"Come on, I think we have some news to tell" I held his hand and started walking back towards the house.

Edward and I stepped into the house, hand in hand. I heard the T.V on in the living room and the sound of Sam laughing. We walked into the room and spotted the family I had come to think of as a second family sitting on the sofa and chairs watching Sam being tickled by Rosalie and the way he burst into laughter every time. Alice spotted us and a smile appeared on her face, from one ear to another. The couch hide the fact we were holding hands but the short distance between us was evidence.

"OH MY GODDDD.... Are you...Together?" She stood up and screamed. Sam always put his hands over his ears as his auntie let out her feelings.

"Erm, everyone, we have something to tell you all." we thought it would be best for Edward to 'spill the beans' seeing as it was his family and that I was nervous, though he assured me I had no reason to be. The way he held my hand said it all.

"Bella and I are planning on getting back together again. We hope you all approve" Edward said. Esme stood up and walked over, placing one hand on my shoulder she said:

"Dear, we would never disapprove with it and we all have been waiting for this day to come, I can say for all of us that we are all ecstatic at the thought." I thanked her and noticed a little brown haired boy run up and hug my knee.

"Mummy, Auntie Rose was doing this". He wiggled his fingers." And it made me laugh"

"Did she? Did you have fun here whilst Daddy and I were talking?" He nodded vigorously and Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear, though he said it loud enough so I could hear.

"Yeah, _talking_, just say that so Sam doesn't get nightmares" Edward elbowed him lightly in the gut and Emmett ran off laughing.

"Mummy, can I go home now? I'm tired" Edward looked like he was having an internal battle with himself, but masked it when he saw me looking at him.

"Ok honey, you go and get your things" I said. Sam ran off to collect his things.

"I'm not working tomorrow and Sam has nursery, could I come over?" I asked.

"Or course, your always welcome." he leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips.

I grabbed Sam's back from his hands when he came back into the room. I put it on my shoulder and stood with Sam resting upon my hip. Edward kissed Sam on the forehead and told him that he would see him soon. Then spoke to me.

"I'll see him tomorrow, I love you." He said

"Its a date", I grinned. Though what I just said was a pathetic excuse for a teenage joke, then said:

"I love you too"

We could all hear Alice's squealing from the kitchen. I kissed him passionately on the lips and noticed little Sam looking confused at us. We then turned and headed towards truck. The time before I returned was going to go incredibly slowly.

**EPOV**

As she started the roar-like engine of her truck she waved at me as I stood on the doorstep. As she drove out of site I walked into the house with a sigh and went up to my room where my piano was and started working on the composition that I started so long ago. I worked on it for the longest time, pouring out all of my feelings for Bella in one song. When I was finished I wrote the notes on my music paper so I wouldn't forget writing the title on top.

Bella's lullaby! 


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV.**

Charlie had given me the 'silent treatment' ever since Sam broke his promise. As soon as he knew I had kissed Edward, Charlie walked into the living room and watched T.V, Sam sensed something was wrong.

"Why did Grandpa go? Is Grandpa mad at me?" He looked at me with wide eyes; he looked as though he was about to cry.

'No, of course not honey. But remember what Mummy said for you not to tell Grandpa?"

"You said I won't aloud to say that you kissed daddy, but Grandpa, he likes secrets, so I told him our secret." Kids are always so innocent.

"Ok, don't worry. You need a bath young man, then its time for bed" I put his bowl and spoon into the sink and lifted Sam out of his chair. He had sauce all around his mouth and even in his hair. Someone needs a hair wash. As we ascended the stairs, Sam spotted Charlie sitting on the sofa. "I'm going for a bath Grandpa, then I'm going to bed."

"Ok" Was all he said.

The bath was filled with warm water. Sam splashed around would and drive cars along the side of the tub and drop them in at the end making a 'splosh' sound. I picked up some 'playmobile' figures from his room and balanced them on the side. Sam would name the people then chose different ways for them falling into the water.

'This one is Me that one is you, and that one is Daddy" It was funny that Sam was the old man, I was a young baby and Edward was a middle-aged woman.

"What about these people?" I pointed to the 4 figures.

"That one is...Auntie Alice." A women this time. "That is Uncle Emmett" An old man. "That one is Uncle Jasper" A little boy. "And that one is Auntie Rose" A young women.

"Ok...how do they fall in this time?" He put his finger up against his mouth to show he was thinking, then said. "You push them in." I would flick each individual and as the fell in Sam would laugh his little head off. He would try to catch them before they fell in, but his timing was too slow, his hands would always hit the bath. When the fun was over, I filled a beaker up with water and wetted his hair. Then squirted a drop of shampoo onto his head and start rubbing.

"Close your eyes, and hid from the dragon." Sam would gasp and put both his hands over his eyes, then with the beaker, again, I would rinse his hair. I rubbed his cheeks with a wet flannel. Bath time was over.

Sam would stand on the bathroom mat and I would rub him dry with a towel. After getting him changed, I would put him in his bed. With a cup of milk on the side, Sam would lie down and close his eye.

"Night, Night sleep tight." I started our nighttime rhyme.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Sam would finish. I kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair. It didn't take long until he was asleep. I now had the joy of facing my angry father. I sat down in the seat next to Charlie, and looked around the room, thinking of what to say.

'Bella, I'm not angry." Wow, would have fooled me. "I'm just upset. When were you planning on telling me this? or had you just thought that your son telling me was a better option?" His tone got more and more pissed off as he spoke,

"I was going to tell you, I was waiting for the right time Dad. Please don't be upset, and you don't have to worry about me, I know what I'm doing."

"Well...its not that I don't trust you...its just that what you went through last time was hard enough, if that happens again Sam would go through it too. He's too young to cope with it as well as you did".

"But it won't happen again, Edward said he wont leave, I trust him" I sounded pleading.

"But I don't trust him Bella, I don't want you rushing into a relationship and that's, that," I hated when my Dad made my own decisions, I'm legally an adult and I'm also a mother, I make my own decisions. "You can't control me Dad, I make my own decisions and if I want to stay with Edward then I will." I Stood up and left the room. I felt so happy over me wining the argument that I felt like standing in front of Charlie and saying. 'HAH! Bella one and Charlie Nile" Then point at him and laugh. But that won't be very adult like.

Instead, I grabbed my phone from my room, tip-toeing past Sam as not to wake him and walked into the bathroom. Charlie shouldn't hear me from here, if he's in the living room. I dialed Edwards's number and waited for the phone to pick up. Emmett answered, great; I felt some teasing coming on.

"Hello"

"Hey Emmett, its Bella"

"Bella, you can't stay away can you?" I heard his laughter.

"Well actually I'm on the phone so u can't say that I can't stay away. Can I speak to Edward please?"

"Certainly" I heard him shout "EDWARD! YOUR LITTLE LOVER IS ON THE PHONE!" Thanks Emmett. I waited for Edward to speak.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey, first of all hit Emmett for annoying me please, secondly I need to talk to you" He laughed.

"That is the general idea of ringing someone, what's up?"

"Charlie knows about you and me, we need to talk over what's happening, can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure that's fine, I guess Charlie wasn't too happy with the idea?" Speak of the devil...and it will appear, Charlie was coming up the stairs.

"Edward, I've got to go, Charlie's coming, ill see you tomorrow" I whispered, I waited for his response then ended the call.

"Bella, who are you talking to in the bathroom?' Oh crap.

"No-one Dad, must be your imagination' I left the room and headed to mine. As I lay on my bed I thought. Tomorrow I shall discuss with Edward over what's going to happen. Our lives may all change in the next 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Changed my Pen Name. I am now:

Twilightxfanatic21


	7. Chapter 6 for real

**BPOV**

I awoke with the wind howling and the rain splattering off my window pains. A typical day in Forks. Sam had climbed into bed next to me, he must have woken up and gotten scared by the howling. It sounded like there were werewolves outside. The time was 7:58, Sam was going to nursery at 9:00 and Charlie would be at work by now. Today was the day that would change the lives of everyone i loved and cared for, forever, i just hope in a good way.

I wrapped Sam up nice and warm in winter jackets and wellies. In the car he asked a question that i would never have thought Sam would ask.

"Mummy, will we always live with Grandpa, or will we live with Daddy?" Why did he ask such a question?.

"Im not sure Sam, you'll have to wait and see i guess". The trip to nursery was silent from then on. I hurried Sam into the warm building, and after making sure he was safe in the room i drove off to see Edward.

Alice answered the door and looked around to see if Sam was with me. She looked a bit upset that he wasn't here. Edward then appeared ,from nowhere it seems, and we made are way to the living room.

"Ok, so tell me again, why do you want to talk?"

"We need to discuss our future" I felt embarrassed saying that. I don't know why though. Edward put his hand on mine,which were together on my lap. I looked up to meet his eyes. He look understanding.

"Bella,i know this is hard for you. You don't like hurting Charlie, i will be fine with whatever you choose". He smiled. I knew he was telling the truth.

"I want to stay here with you,Sam asked me that this morning. Would we live with you"I noticed Edward's mouth turn up at the corners. "What do you want?"

"Whatever makes you happy. but,,i would love for us all to live as a family" _A family_, the three of us, it sounded strange, but i liked it. He carried on speaking. "You both are welcome to live here, what would Charlie think though?" Dammit, i didn't think about Charlie.

"I made it clear last night that im old enough to make our decisions, if he doesn't like the path i choose then thats his fault, not mine" Edward put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Your very brave,Bella, you know that?". Was I brave though?, did i seem it?. Yes..inside i was screaming.

We spent the day consulting the best option,what would be best for Sam?. What would be best for all of us?. As the day came to an end, we had decided what we would do. Our future was decided. I kissed Edward quickly as i left to collect Sam. I also had to discuss something..no not discuss...tell Charlie something. I won't be discussing anything because my mind is made up.

The rain had stopped but the wind was still blowing wildly. I stepped out of my truck but held onto the side mirror as a gust almost picked me up of my feet. After struggling to make my way through the car park, i made it inside the small, welcoming building. Sam was standing with a painting in his hands and showed me what he had achieved. It was a picture of 3 people, you could just make out the outline of the bodies. On the top was writen _Sam,Mummy and Daddy. _One of the assistants came over and told me about the picture he had drawn,

"Sam said that he will be living with his Dad?, he seemed excited about it this morning" What has this little devil been saying to people?

"Oh, i don't know where he got that from, I haven't told him that" We both laughed. The assistant, who's name i found was Carol, told me stories of what some kids have said. Little Kids say the weirdest things. One story was of a girl who said that she once went to a zoo and a bear bit her, thats why she had a small red spot on her wrist. It was told by her mother that the small red spot was actually a birth mark. At least Sam didn't go around saying that.

When we arrived home, Charlie was waiting in the kitchen.

"Your home early Dad?"

"Yeah, it wasn't very busy, so i came home. How was your day?" Was now the time to spread the news?. No time was a great time, so i guess it didn't make any difference.

"I went over to see Edward, when i had dropped Sam off, we had a chat." I noticed Charlie's eyes narrowing and eyebrows almost joining together. Its not like i was expecting him to be happy.

"and what did u decide?"

"we've decided to -" I was interpreted by an excited Sam shoving a picture into Charlie's face

"I drew a picture Grandpa, im sorry i didn't add you" He stuck his bottom lip out. Aww it was so cute when he did that,

"Don't worry about it Sammy, that could be me" He pointed to one of the purple people.

"Noooo!, thats Daddy!" Not the best thing to say Sam.

I told Sam that he should go and play whilst i make his dinner, he skipped of and i put the pan of water onto boil.

"You were saying Bella?"

"it would be best if i told Sam at the same time" Charlie's reaction surprised me. He stood up and put one hand on my shoulder. Then kissed me head "You will do what you want, don't worry about me" He then left the room. I was left to prepare the dinner. Even though Charlie said i shouldn't worry about him, i knew he didn't want me to leave.

I called Sam and Charlie through for dinner, Sam was going on about 'Sesame Street' and how 'Big Bird' helped him spell the word apple. I interupted his next story.

"Sam, Dad, i need to tell you all something" Charlie looked up from his plate and looked sympathetic, he knew it was hard for me to say this. Sam just looked at me the way he always did. "Edward and I were discussing something today, and....i have decided that...im moving in with him" Charlie looked down at his plate again, that was not the answer he wanted to hear. Sam hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Mummy, what you mean?"

"You and I are going to live with Daddy" He dropped his fork and smiled and big toothy grin. "Grandpa moving in to?" Sadly not Sam.

"No, im sorry, Grandpa is staying here" I had a tear in my eye and it slowly rolled down my cheek. When Charlie spoke he had no expression in his voice and kept staring at his food.

"When are you going?"

I took a deep breath and said "Soon".

**2 WEEKS LATER!!!!!!**

My truck stopped outside my new house. The white of the mansion glistened brightly in the sun. Sam looked out the window and even though he had been here many times before he still looked at it with big wide eyes.

"Will i get a place to put my toys?, and will Uncle Emmett play cars with me? and will Auntie Rose tickle me?"

"Yes yes, yes , everything." Edward then opened the door and his smile could have been seen a mile off, it was stretching from one ear to the other.

I carried Sam on my hip as i walked up to meet Edward, he wrapped his arms around us and kissed both of our heads. We were together, Me, Sam and Edward. A family at last my dream come true. Later that after we put sam to bed I walked to our room not all there. Edward saw this and lead me to the bed, sat down and asked:

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No, I just feel like this is going to fast. I feel like you are going to purpose to me in a couple days. My dad doesn't trust you right now. Nothing is going the way it's supposed to go."

"I know nothing is working out right now but they will sort themselves out, and I wasn't planning on purposing to you yet. I agree that would be too fast, but I will purpose sometime in the future. I have lived without you for too long I don't plan on doing it again." Edward said, looking in my eyes so I knew he was serious.


End file.
